Q (John Cleese)
R is the name of Q's assistant in the 1999 James Bond film The World Is Not Enough. His character became the new Q in Die Another Day. He was performed by John Cleese. Film biography The World is Not Enough When 007 sabotaged Q's fishing boat and wounded himself, Q decided he has had enough and wanted to retire (probably to run away from 007). Q soon opened a secret 8-ball table hatch to reveal R, working on a BMW Z8 and when he saw he was being summoned, he tried to move to Q and 007 but never noticed that he had his lab coat stuck in the BMW's door until Bond opened it and R asked for his name when Q introduced which R soon says "Ahh, yes, the legendary 007 wit. Or at least half of it." R also knew that Bond was on the inactive roster due to 007's shoulder. After talking about the BMW and said the wrong term "rather stocked which Q soon rephrases him that the term is "fully loaded". Q also told him that he wasn't in Q Branch to think, he was there to do what Q told him and was told to put on the ski jacket and as he did, he ignored the tag and instead told Bond about how to put it on until Q pulled it, revealing an escape pod which inflates into a sealed sphere made of aluminium-coated plastic and Kevlar reinforcement which R is soon trapped in, much to 007's amazement. Near the end of the film, he is seen with others, trying to find 007 and Christmas Jones after they stopped Renard from destroying Istanbul and when they find them making out, R purposely pressed the "Esc" key and made an excuse saying there was an error. Die Another Day Prior to Bond being rescued from Korea, R was promoted to Q after his predecessor retired or passed away (as Desmond Llewellyn was killed in a car crash in 1999) and adopted a more serious attitude like him. When Bond was reinstated and did a simulated training exercise, Q came up to him and reminded him that perfect marksmen isn't suppose to shoot his own boss but 007 made an excuse saying he only gave her a flesh wound in the simulator, making Q say "There's always an excuse, isn't there, Double-oh zero." In the same scene, Bond asked for the old firing range any day and said what Q stands for (Quartermaster). Q soon tells 007 to get use to the 21st century and didn't like it when Bond played with an old jet pack and when Bond asked about the cutting edged technology that Q mentioned earlier, he demonstrated it by using 007's own Walther P99 and soon showed him a new standard issue gadget. A ring for the ring finger which is actually an "ultra high-frequency single digit sonic agitator unit" that can shatter bullet-proof glass, unbreakable glass or disable another person. Along the way to Bond's new car, Q gave Bond a new watch, which Q believes to be 007's 20th watch and asked for him to return to establish a record. Upon revealing nothing on a car tram, Bond thinks Q had been down in the station too long but soon revealed it as the ultimate in British engineering. When Bond saw that Q's legs grew, he thought he was joking but Q rephrased him by saying "As I learnt from my predecessor, Bond, I never joke about my work." Before revealing an Aston Martin V12 Vanquish which Q dubs "The Vanish" and it soon reveals itself, giving Bond a delight and Q said that the vanishing act is the work of adaptive camouflage with tiny cameras on both sides so that they reflect what they capture on the other side, making it invisible to the human eye. Along with ejector seat, torpedoes and target seeking shotguns that shoot down mobile objects. When Q asked 007 to throw the car's manual, the guns can destory it in hours but upon testing it out, Bond was amazed and said "Just took a few seconds, Q." Which Q wishes to make 007 vanish. Near the end of the film, he found Miss Moneypenny on his traing simulator machine, simulating that she was making out with Bond and when she heard Q calling out her name in confusion, she got up and while buttoning her blouse, she pretended to have been testing it out and Q said to her it was rather hard and he went back to his own buisness. Video-game appearance R appears in the video game version of The World is Not Enough as well, suitably titled, The World Is Not Enough (video game). There is also another man who uses the name R in the video game Agent Under Fire. In Everything or Nothing, Q has an assistant named Miss Nagai and when she and 007 met, they briefly held hands and Q pushed them away from each other. During, before or after missions, Q and Miss Nagai can upgrade either a camera disguised as a spider, explosive coins or 007's cars. Q also says a phrase his predecessor says to Bond when he jokingly said "A stunning development." Which Q replies "Oh, grow up." Category:James Bond characters Category:The World Is Not Enough characters Category:Allies